


A Sky Full Of Stars

by halloweenpumpkins



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenpumpkins/pseuds/halloweenpumpkins
Summary: Severus hears a beautiful voice singing in the corridors whilst walking to the Great Hall one night for dinner. He is shocked to discover that the owner is Creedence Whitlock, a new sixth year Gryffindor. Will the girl steal his heart with her song?





	1. Chapter 1

Ebony robes flowed behind their wearer as he walked gracefully down the corridors of Hogwarts.

Just then, Severus heard something so beautiful it made him turn toward the sound.

It seemed to be coming from farther down the corridor.

It was the soprano voice of a girl singing. Most likely, a student.

Severus scowled.

He listened closely to follow the song and find the singer.

The Potions Master wished to give her detention for disturbing the silence he revelled in.

The harmony moved toward the Great Hall.

Severus sped up, rounding a corner. It was me, a sixth year Gryffindor who just started at the school.

My long blond curls fell behind my back, which was turned to him as I walked toward the dining hall for dinner.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "Miss Whitlock."

The singing stopped and then I turned to see the potioneer towering over me.

My turquoise eyes looked up at Severus in surprise. I didn't say a word.

We stared at each other until Severus broke the silence.

He sighed. "Miss Whitlock, please keep your voice down."

With that, the raven haired man swept elegantly into the Great Hall, leaving me confused.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day,

Severus was looking through his storage room when a potion caught his eye. It was green and seemed to move within the container.

He was expecting Sprout to send a student with some ingredients for Babbling Beverage.

Severus read the label. "Developing Solution?"

Rolling his eyes, he unscrewed the lid and took a sharp inhale of the green potion.

The slim wisps of green mist flowing from the surface of the liquid streamed quickly into his nostrils through his hooked nose and into his lungs.

Severus coughed deeply and violently for a moment, a curled fist on his lips.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Severus managed as he finally recovered.

The door was opened and I looked in.

"I have brought your ingredients from Professor Sprout, sir."

Severus coughed deeply, clearing his lungs. "That will be all, Miss Whitlock."

I placed them on his desk and nodded.

He looked at me and sighed. "That was you I heard singing yesterday. I should have assigned you detention."

"Yes-" I started. "I mean, no-"

"You are in that repulsive choir, no doubt." Snape sneered.

"That was you I heard coughing just now." I snapped back.

Severus fixed a dark glare on me, closing the gap between us. "Still seeking detention, I see."

"Are you okay?" I asked kindly.

Shock crossed his face for a moment and disappeared almost as soon as it was there.

He sighed. "Yes, Miss Whitlock. I am fine. Although...it is none of your concern."

"I was only being considerate." I retorted back.

The potioneer frowned deeply at me. "My apologies, Miss Whitlock. However, if you must know...someone incorrectly labeled a potion in my storage room. I checked the smell and it was quite horrid. I suppose I accidentally inhaled the fumes."

I turned to leave but Severus grabbed my hand softly before I could move.

"You would not know anything about the incorrectly labeled potions, would you?"

His black eyes bored into me as if I were nothing.

"No, sir. I don't. I'm sorry."

Severus sighed dramatically, letting my hand go. "Very well, Miss Whitlock. You may go now."

I practically made a beeline for the door.

Severus coughed. "One more thing!"

I whirled around.

"You have a beautiful voice..." Severus paused, watching me in the doorway. "Just keep it down in the halls."

I frowned at him. "Why would you say that, sir?"

He sighed deeply. "It is true, is it not?"

"I have to go, professor. Sprout is waiting."

"Thank you for the ingredients, Miss Whitlock." Severus nodded curtly, returning to his desk.

I sprinted back toward the Herbology classroom.


End file.
